Horrible School Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is a blind student who is bullied. Sasuke saves him one day but is then imprisoned by him on that same day. Sasuke x Mikhail, toys, lemon


**I don't own Naruto only Mikhail.**

* * *

><p>My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm an average high school student except the fact that I'm blind. I usually have a walking stick on me so I can get to my next class safely. No one usually talks to me or they just ignore me or they poke fun at me. They do that by making me trip, taking my walking stick, or talking behind my back. I usually ignore them and just do my work and such. There is only one person in my class who doesn't pick on me and he is Sasuke Uchiha. This is an all boys school and I look like a girl which get me picked on even more.<p>

Today was odd since no one has picked on me or anything at all today. That is till someone trips me on my way to my seat and takes my walking stick. The person tells me "Looks like the little blind boy fell or are you a girl?"

I tell him "Я-Я мальчик. G-отдай мне м-моя трость. (I-I'm a boy. G-give me back m-my walking stick.)"

He tells me "What did you just say? Oh, wait, let me guess. You only know how to talk in Russian huh. I still won't give it ba-"

I hear someone hit him and then hand me the walking stick. I tell them "T-Благодарю вас за час-помощь -ты? (T-thank you for h-helping a-are you?)"

He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You only speak Russian, yes?"

I tell him "Да, я, я говорю только R-русский язык. Как у-вы знаете, что L-languge я говорю я в? (Yes I-I only speak R-Russian. How did y-you know what l-language I'm speaking i-in?)"

He tells me "I have visited many places and Russia was one of them. Let me help you back to your seat before class begins."

I tell him "Да, Т-это будет V-очень полезно. (Yes, t-that would be v-very helpful.)"

With that he helps me up and to my seat. The rest of the day goes by normally from there till the end of school. Sasuke asks me "Would you like to come over to my place for a while?"

I tell him "Н-да. Это V-очень добрый у-вы. (Y-yes. That is v-very kind of y-you.)"

With that he takes my hand and leads me to his place which turns out to be an apartment. He then leads me inside and tells me "Have a seat and I'll get us drinks."

I nod my head and take a seat on the couch. He then comes back with the drinks mine being a Pepsi. I only hope Nero (German Shepard) and Nicodemus (Egyptian Mau) are fine by themselves. I then take a sip of my drink to calm me down. After about seven sips I start to feel dizzy. I hear Sasuke get up and walk toward me then things go silent all around me. When I awaken my hand are bound in leather cuffs with fur inside. I try to move them but I can't so I can only guess I'm bound to the head board of Sasuke's bed.

I then hear foot steps coming toward the room. My body starts to tremble in fear of what he will do to me. I try to move my legs but they are bound to a bar that is spreading them apart.I also notice they are suspended in the air not that far off of the bed. I can also feel a collar around my neck and that I'm naked. Suddenly the door opens to only I can guess is Sasuke standing in the door way. My body starts to tremble and shake in dear of what he will now inside the room. He walks over to me and sits down beside me and caress my face with one hand. He then tells me "Today I will train you to be my little slave. Once you are broken I will bring you back and remold you to only wanting me. You have no right to refuse me now or any other time."

He then goes over to I guess a box where he pulls out a few thing. He then comes back over to me and puts a cock ring on me. I scream st first in shock from it till I relax. He then pours something cold on my rear and starts stretching my worthless hole. I scream and moan as he rubs my prostate every now and again. He then shoves a dildo into me and turns on the vibrating part of it. I wiggle and squirm trying to get it out of me. He then takes the straps on it on to my thighs so that it wont fall out. He then goes back to the box and grabs out some more things. When he comes back he puts a clamp on each of my nipples which are connected by a chain. The other object is a ball gag that he puts in quickly before I can close my mouth again.

He then tells me "I'll leave you like that for a few days. I will even leave something to keep you from choking. I will be back in only six days which by then you will submit to me. Till then my little doll."

He puts a little vac to keep my spit at a limit. With that he leaves and doesn't return for six days. At that time he has other people with him as I sit in his room quietly. He then opens the door with them right behind them. My body is trembling. my cock yearning for release, and my limb's as well as my nipples are in pain. He comes over to me and lets my arms and legs down as well as takes the clamps off. I start to relax with his touch as the other talk outside the room. He then pulls me into his lap and unzips his pants and removes the dildo and sticks it in. He then cums inside me as he removes the cock ring so I can cum at the same time.

He then removes the gag and picks me up. He then asks me "Who do you belong to?"

I tell him "Ты мой мастер, Саске-сама. (You are my master, Sasuke-sama.)"

With that he takes me toward the box and grabs out an outfit. The out fit turns out to be a sailor fuku in black and white, I can only guess since I'm no longer pure. He then takes me out of the room and he sits on chair. I take my arms and wrap them around his neck and sit in his lap sideways. The others I can guess are staring at us at the moment in confusion. One asks Sasuke "Why is the school freak here?"

Sasuke tells him "He is my new doll. For the last six days I have trained him to be just mine. Is that all that you need?"

The guy tells him "Yeah, yeah. We'll see ya at school."

With that they leave with me and Sasuke alone in the place.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
